Gordon takes a shortcut
by Skrillexia
Summary: This is a better version of the season 12 episode "Gordon takes a shortcut", hope you like it


Gordon takes a shortcut

**This is a better version of the season 12 episode "Gordon takes a shortcut". Another story will be made of how Gordon (CGI) met Rebecca =)**

**Note**: I'm using the CGI engines and also Percy has his old personality (see Being Percy).

It was a busy day on the island of Sodor, the engines were puffing up and down the line, Gordon was at Knapford waiting for Percy.

**Gordon**: Hmm it's not like Percy to be late.

Then Percy puffed into the station.

**Gordon**: Where have you been Percy?

**Percy**: Well I was held up at the station because of a last minute passenger, then a cow strayed on the line which meant I was even more late so then I decided to take a shortcut but I ended up getting lost, I had to ask the other engines for directions.

**Gordon**: I see well these things happen Percy, I'll just have to make up for lost time.

Then the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: At Great Waterton there are a group of workmen and very important passengers, whoever gets to Great Waterton first will collect the very important passengers and the second to arrive will pick up the workmen.

**Percy**: Yes sir, I need to get more coal see you later Gordon.

And Percy puffed away.

**Gordon**: Hmm I'm sure I can get to Great Waterton first without taking a shortcut.

The guard blew his whistle and raced out of the station.

Soon Gordon arrived at the docks, Henry was there.

**Henry**: Hello Gordon.

**Gordon**: Hello Henry.

**Henry**: You're a bit late aren't you?

**Gordon**: Percy was held up at the station.

**Henry**: Typical branch line engines.

Gordon chuckled, then the guard blew his whistle.

**Gordon**: Time to go see you later Henry.

**Henry**: Bye Gordon.

Gordon raced out of the docks.

Gordon had to stop at a signal, he saw Percy ahead.

**Gordon**: Hmm, maybe I can take a little shortcut what harm will it do.

So when the signal changed Gordon puffed down a branch line.

Soon Gordon came to another signal, James was there having a wash down, he was surprised to see Gordon.

**James**: Hey Gordon, since when do you come on the branch line?

**Gordon**: I'm taking a little shortcut.

**James**: Want some help?

**Gordon**: Not at the moment thank you James.

Then the signal changed and Gordon puffed away.

Gordon's shortcut was taking longer than expected.

**Gordon**: Hmm I should be at Great Waterton by now, oh well I like a good long run to stretch my wheels.

Then he saw a bridge ahead.

**Gordon**: I knew I'd make it to Great Waterton.

But when he puffed under the bridge it wasn't Great Waterton it was a shunting yard, Edward was there, he was surprised to see Gordon.

**Edward**: Hello Gordon, you don't normally come on the branch line.

**Gordon**: I'm taking a little shortcut.

**Edward**: Cool, would you like some help?

**Gordon**: Not at the moment thank you Edward.

And Gordon puffed away.

Gordon puffed along his short cut it was taking longer and longer.

**Gordon**: Surely I'm at Great Waterton by now.

Then he saw a bridge.

**Gordon**: Thank goodness.

But when he puffed under the bridge it wasn't Great Waterton, it was a logging station.

**Gordon**: Oh for goodness sake, this is the last time I come down a branch line.

Then he heard Percy's whistle.

**Gordon**: Percy must be catching up, I need to race ahead.

So Gordon raced along the line, then there was trouble Toby was coming the other way with a flat bed of logs. Gordon bumped right into them, the logs rolled down the hill.

**Gordon**: Oh no, I need to stop Percy before he hits them logs.

**Toby**: I can help you Gordon.

Gordon knew he needed Toby's help.

**Gordon**: Thank you Toby, which way do I go.

**Toby**: Carry on down the line then you'll come to a junction take the right track.

Gordon smiled, Toby moved out of Gordon's way, then Gordon set off.

Gordon had followed the directions Toby had told him, then he came to another junction.

**Gordon**: Oh god which way.

Then Edward arrived.

**Gordon**: Edward I need your help, I need to get to the lower tracks as fast as possible.

Edward smiled.

**Edward**: Take the track on the right.

**Gordon**: Thanks Edward.

So Gordon puffed down the right track.

Soon he came to another junction.

**Gordon**: Not another junction.

The he saw James puffing slowly across the bridge.

**Gordon**: James can you help, I need to get to the lower track as quick as possible.

James smiled.

**James**: Take the track on the left.

**Gordon**: Thanks James.

And Gordon puffed down the left track.

At last he reached the lower track he saw the logs were right across the line, then he saw Percy.

**Gordon**: Watch out Percy! *whistles loudly*.

Percy screeched to a stop.

**Percy**: Phew that was close, thanks Gordon.

Gordon smiled.

Soon Thomas brought Rocky to clear up the mess.

**Percy**: How did this happen Gordon?

**Gordon**: Well I took a shortcut and well I got lost.

**Percy**: Don't worry Gordon we all get lost.

Gordon smiled.

**Gordon**: Percy I want you to collect the very important passengers.

**Percy**: Wow thanks Gordon.

**Gordon**: No problem.

A few minutes later Percy, puffed into Great Waterton to collect the very important passengers.

**Percy**: All aboard.

The very important passengers boarded Percy's train.

Then Gordon arrived to collect the workmen.

**Gordon**: I'll tell you something Percy, I am never going down another branch line again, they're too confusing for my liking.

Percy laughed.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
